In recent years, semiconductor devices in which a semiconductor chip is embedded have been proposed in view of downsizing and space saving.
According to such semiconductor devices, for example, a first semiconductor chip is mounted face down on a surface of a first substrate by flip chip bonding, a second substrate is stacked on the surface of the first substrate with substrate connecting members such as solder balls between the first and the second substrate, and the space between the first and the second substrate is filled with mold resin. A second semiconductor chip is mounted on the second substrate. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-347722.)